wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
River Song
I REMVAMPED HER PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS LINAI'S OC! DON'T USE HER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#FFFFFF; background: linear-gradient(150deg, #4169E1, #0000FF, #0008B); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #191970;" | Creator | Linai the RainWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #191970;" | Main Attribute | Flirtaciousness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #191970;" | Elemental Attribute | Fire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #191970;" | Theme Color | Hues of red or TARDIS blue |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #191970;" | Theme Animal | Cat |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #191970;" | Theme Song | 11th Doctor Theme |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #191970;" | MBTI Personality | Currently unknown |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(150deg, #00008B, #000080, #191970); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | "Excuse me?" |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Archeologist (current) Assassin for the Silence (former) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | Sky\NightWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To to give away her spoilers. To become a great archelologist To get the Doctor to actually notice her |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Currently unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Amy Pond- Mother Rory Williams- Father The Doctor- Husband (?) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Amy, Rory, the Doctor, Rose, The Silence (former) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Cybermen, Weeping Angels, Daleks, the Silence (current) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Family, her friends, the Doctor, destroying her enemies, chocolate, flirting with The Doctor, her gun, her taser, the TARDIS, her sonic screwdriver, saving the Doctor and her allies, stealing, being busy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Boredom, when the Doctor doesn't listen to her, the Daleks, Cybermen, Weeping Angels, dragons who try to use her, dragons who steal her chocolate, when she's wrong, when the TARDIS doesn't let her in |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Basically, very strong fire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Gun, taser, the Doctor, theft skills, sonic screwdriver, claws, teeth, fire, posionous lipstick |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | The Doctor |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Spoilers." |} |} Description River is quite pretty for a hybrid. Her build is of a SkyWing, like her mother. She has dark orange overscales, with a white underbelly. River has black NightWing horns and spikes. Her wings are also, much like a NightWing's, except instead of being black, they are a deep red. Although, they still have the stars in them. Her tail is thin and whip-like, oddly like an IceWing. River has hazel eyes, but from a far they look blue. Since, River has a Time-Lord essence, she could regenerate. Though, she always stayed a Sky\Night hybrid. When she was born, River looked more like her father than her mother. She had black overscales, with a copper underbelly and bright blue eyes. During her second regeneration, she had blazing red overscales and black underscales. River also had chocolate brown eyes. Personality River is very flirty and constantly flirts with the Doctor, to the annoyance of her mother. She is also quite intelligent and knows how to pick any kind of lock. She can be very sarcastic, and uses sarcasm as a way to escape reality. River has a burning passion for chocolate, and despises anyone who steals her chocolate. River is also a good actress, and knows how to pretend to be someone else. All of these attributes make her an amazing spy. She is also quite cunning, and was able to fool The Doctor, Rory, and her mother. Relationships The Doctor: River and the Doctor have a semi-romantic relationship. River tries to get the Doctor to notice her, and wants to tell him about her true feelings, but the Doctor rarely listens to River. Though the times he does listen, she flirts with him. Amy Pond: River and her mother have a great relationship, and are the best of friends. Rory Williams: River loves her father dearly, but they don't always see "eye to eye". The TARDIS: The TARDIS quite likes River and let's her in and claims she's her child. Rose: History Trivia * River knows how to play the piano * She loves Harry Potter * She has dated androids before. Gallery Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Characters Category:Content (Linny The Time Lord) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Hybrids